


Fast Forward

by shadowcat500



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: I've heard that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes like a dvd on fast forward.A death in 154 words.





	Fast Forward

**Author's Note:**

> First introduction to Spider! She's one of my favourites even though I love to torture her. You'll be seeing more of her later: she has a hand in several of the plotlines I'm writing.

I've heard that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes like a dvd on fast forward. I've skipped through enough of my life to know what that feels like, but this, this sinking feeling of everything going down the plughole isn't that.

I crumple downwards. Spider yells something, catching me even though she must be getting blood all over her hands. It's a shame I never really got to know her: maybe I'd have asked her out. A coffee date, maybe, at some small cafe in City 42, where we could both relax for a bit. Maybe not. I've never seen her truly relaxed. I never will.

My vision goes dark, and the sounds of gunshots fall silent around the throbbing of my heartbeat in my ears. The only thing I can feel are Spider's hands wrapped tight enough to bruise around my shoulders, and eventually even that fades out.

Time's up.

**Author's Note:**

> Who's the person dying here? Fuck if I know. They do have the ability to "skip forwards" and make it look like they teleported a small distance, and that's what they're referring to in the line " _I've skipped through enough of my life to know what that feels like_ ".
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
